


Finding Memories

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Memories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Pride, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sometimes loses part of his memory and Draco helps him regain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Memories

Draco lay in bed, smiling while he watched his boyfriend wake up. He loved seeing Harry in those first seconds of his day, ruffled, vulnerable and utterly adorable. He was sure he would never get tired of the sight.

Harry’s waking up process started with little twitches, after that he would furrow his brows, and then finally start blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He looked almost like a puppy in the morning, his eyes seemingly much too big for his face. Next he would smile once their gazes locked and slowly reach out to Draco. The look of wonder he wore everyday like he couldn’t believe it was real made Draco’s heart warm like nothing else could.

Draco would then hand Harry his glasses and intertwine their hands, often placing a kiss on the back of Harry’s hand where the ‘ _I must not tell lies_ ’ scar was still visible.

“Good morning,” Draco mumbled after finishing their routine once again. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmmm…” Harry hummed. “But what exactly did we do last night? I can only remember blue…”

“We were at the Aquarium,” Draco stated. Harry’s therapist had advised him to start with general facts whenever Harry couldn’t remember something and to go further into detail when it didn’t work. Ever since Harry had died he had holes in his recent memory. He couldn’t remember what they’d had for lunch or the plot to a film they had watched the night before. But he always knew there was something he should know, at least that was what he had told Draco when he had asked. At first Harry hadn’t told anyone about his lost memories but after some time he had confided in his therapist. When she had told him it would help him to ask for the memories of someone who had been with him at that time he had confided in Draco and had from then on always told him when he had lost another memory. Even after three years Draco still felt honoured that he did.

“Last night was the Night of the Fishes?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded. He was glad Harry still remembered the other occasion when they had attended the Night of the Fishes at their local aquarium as it was where they’d had their first kiss. He wouldn’t know what to do if Harry forgot how their relationship had started. Thankfully Harry only forgot things that were no longer than three days in the past so that memory was most likely safe.

“We were at the show,” Harry continued.

“We were,” Draco confirmed. He was a little stunned. Usually it took Harry longer than this to regain his memory. He hoped it would stay like this. For the three years since Harry had told him about it the memory loss had slowly declined in frequency and fatality and if now Harry regained his memory faster than before, maybe it would end completely one day.

“There were rainbow lights,” Harry said then, bringing Draco out of his musings. His eyes were filled with awe and he looked so kissable that Draco couldn’t keep from doing exactly that. Usually he wouldn’t interrupt the process of Harry’s remembering but it was early and he didn’t have as much self-control as he would’ve liked. Harry first looked at him a little startled but then smiled.

“You kissed me there, too. It was Gay Pride, that’s why the show was in rainbow colours. That’s why we went there on a date.”

Draco could only nod along with everything Harry said because it was not only true but it was also the first time he remembered all of it mostly on his own. Draco was just so incredibly proud of him.

“And after that we went to your favourite vegetarian restaurant and had wraps as a midnight snack,” Harry concluded.

Draco smiled brightly and hugged Harry to his chest. “I’m so proud of you! You almost remembered it on your own.”

Harry grinned happily and kissed Draco. “Yes, but without your help I wouldn’t have gotten this far. I’m not finished yet, though. There’re more things I remember. It’s slowly getting clearer in my head, like dense fog is slowly lifting.”

“Tell me, then,” Draco encouraged and brushed his hand through Harry’s hair.

“Luna was there, too, with a girl. She wore her radish earrings and they looked very happy.”

“They did,” Draco agreed. He had slowly become friends with Luna after she had told him she didn’t blame him for everything that had happened during her time as a hostage in Malfoy Manor. Now they often went on double dates with her and whoever she was currently dating. “I’m glad Luna is happy, she deserves it just as much as you do.”

“I’m more than happy,” Harry told him. “You make me very happy, Draco Malfoy. I really want to marry you now but I’d rather wait until the memory loss has stopped completely. I want to remember our wedding day without losing my memory of it first.”

Draco gasped in surprise. Harry really wanted to marry him? “Is that a proposal?” he asked carefully.

“If I still remember this in three days, it is.” Harry wore a bright, happy grin and leaned in to kiss Draco again.

“Then I’ll say yes,” Draco whispered before pressing his lips to Harry’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a sequel (or maybe even a prequel) to this. Opinions?


End file.
